Harry Potter and the Book of Gryiffindor
by skatergirl370
Summary: Harry's fifth year with new students(girls) and new abilities. Hr/R H/S


Harry Potter awoke breathing hard. He had been having another dream of Voldemort. Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy. He was a famous wizard. He is famous because when he was one year old Voldemort came to his house and killed his parents. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry the spell backfired and sent Voldemort away. Harry went to live with his Aunt and Uncle, who treated him horribly. When he was eleven he was reintroduced to the world of magic. He met his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and together they went on many adventures. In Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he met up with Voldemort again. Voldemort used Harry's blood to regain his body, and Harry barley escaped.   
This year Harry is meant to start his fifth year at Hogwarts. Strange things had been happening over the summer, like Harry accidentally making his uncle fly against the wall when he insulted Harry's parents. After that Harry tried to do wand less magic, and it worked! He sent a request to Hogwarts asking to borrow some books. They had sent them, so soon Harry was practicing all the magic he could without a wand. When Harry came across a transfiguration book he leaned in and read closer:  
Transfigure your looks  
If you want to change the way your eyes, hair, nose, or anything else on your body then all you have to do is say a simple spell, Transfigure Facius. All you have to do is picture the thing you want changed and say the spell. To change back just say, Trans complete. A lot of people used the spell…  
It went on about the history of the spell and people who disguised themselves. Harry figured he would give it a try. He concentrated on a face with neat brown hair, blue eyes, 6'0", and a bright smile. He waved his hand over his face and said the spell. He looked in the mirror and there stood the person he pictured. The person looked to be about 18 or 19. Next he walked to the bed a grabbed some of Dudley's old cloths. He waved his hand and transfigured them into Long shorts and a blue t-shirt that said SHORTY. He put them on and again looked in the mirror. He looked good. 'Wait there is something else…' he thought to himself. Then he opened his eyes and waved his hands once more. His glasses vanished. So instead of the green-eyed, black and messy haired kid stood a totally different person. He sat for a while thinking of a name he could use. 'Simon, no. Robert, um…no. Christopher, yes! Chris! Perfect!'  
He grabbed his wand and stuffed it into his pocket. He slowly walked downstairs to see that his Aunt and Uncle were not up yet. He left them a note saying he would be gone all day.  
He walked down the street a little then turned and held up his wand. All of a sudden a huge purple bus appeared with the words The Night Bus written on the side.  
"Hello where ya goin'?"  
"Diagon Ally", Harry replied.  
Harry jumped onto the bus right before he heard a loud BANG! He went over to a bed and sat down. The man came over to him and asked his name.  
"I'm H-Chris, ah, Jacobs! Yeah Chris Jacobs."  
"Well 'ello then Chris. What where you doing in the muggle area?"  
"Oh, I was visiting someone."  
"By the way I'm Stan!" Stan said.  
They drove for a little while longer, and soon were stopped outside the leaky cauldron. Harry got of the buss and it disappeared with another big BANG. He turned and walked into the old pub. Inside Tom was serving drinks. Tom offered him one but Harry said no, and continued walking to the back of the pub. Out back there was a wall with trashcans. He tapped the bricks and they moved to form an archway and the entrance to Diagon Ally.  
First he went to Gringotts and got money from his vault. Then he went and bought books and even extra books that caught his attention. He finished getting all the school supplies and decided to look at the Quidditch store. There was a new broom in the front window. It had kids all around it. Harry pushed his way to the front and got a good look.  
?  
THE LIGHTNING BOLT IS THE FASTEST BROOM AROUND.  
ROUMORS SAY IT CAN GO UP TO 250MPH. NO ONE IS   
EXACTLY SURE. THIS BROOM IS PERFECT FOR SEEKERS  
AND CHASERS!THERE IS SAID TO ONLY BE 50 MODELS   
OF THE BROOM AT THE MOMENT AND IT IS CONSIDERED  
THE FASTEST BROOM AVAILIBLE! PRICE:1,500 GALLEONS  
  
Wow Harry thought to himself. I can afford that! He decided he would wait, because he still had his firebolt. It was still one of the best brooms. Harry bought a book on flying moves while in the shop, then left.  
While he was walking down the street he saw two people he knew. But wait, they were holding hands! Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were walking along Diagon Ally with their fingers laced together. Harry just stared, 'They like each other! They didn't tell me! Oh well it's good to see them again!'. With that he walked up to them.  
"Hey guys!" he said.  
They turned and looked at him funny.  
"Can we help you?" Hermione asked  
"What?"  
"I don't think we know you sorry." Ron said, and they turned and started walking again.  
Harry finally realized he had the disguise on still.  
"Hey wait!" Harry called, they turned to look at him, "Come here for a minute."  
They went back over to him and he led them towards a deserted ally way.  
"Listen what do you want?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
Harry waved his hand over his face and whispered the counter spell. He returned to his normal self.  
"oh my gosh!" Hermione whispered, "Harry?"  
"Hey guys!" He said  
"Harry how did you do that?" Ron asked  
"I borrowed a book from Hogwarts. It had a spell that changed you to look like whoever you want! Check this one out!" Harry stepped back and waved his hand again. Right away he became Severus Snape. Ron and Hermione took a step back. Harry changed back and started laughing.  
"So why didn't you two tell me you where a couple?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed at this.  
"Your not mad are you Harry?" Ron asked nervously.  
"Of course not! I have been wondering when you to would get together."  
"Harry can you teach us them changing thing?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah sure but first you have to think of what you want to look like,"  
They both closed their eyes then nodded.  
"Ok then get your wand and say 'transfigure facius'"  
They both did as he said and slowly changed. Hermione's hair grew to her waist and became thin and shiny. She grew a few inches and her eyes turned green. Ron's hair turned black and his eyes turned blue. He didn't grow any because he was already tall. Harry changed back into Chris and conjured a mirror for them. They looked in and gasped. They three of them looked around 18.  
"Ok now you have to make up names and a history."  
"Hello, my name is Jessica Flower! I'm 18 and I come from England." Hermione said.  
"Hey I'm Mathew Harp, I'm also 18 and I come form Britain!" Ron said.  
"Hi Jessica, Mathew I'm Christopher Jacobs. I'm 19 and I live in London." Harry smiled at them.  
"So what do we do know?" Hermione asked  
"Lets go and try the disguises out!" Ron suggested.  
So they went off to look around Diagon Ally. Harry made his bags small so they fit in his pocket using wand less magic. Hermione and Ron weren't looking. They went in and out of stores enjoying the fact that nobody recognized them.  
Suddenly screams could be heard by the leaky cauldron. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to see what was happening. They were shocked at what they saw. About 24 death eaters were standing with their wands pointed at 5 kids around 11. Harry told Ron and Hermione to get help, and he walked over to the death eaters. There were already curses flying and Harry saw one hit a man who fell down stunned. Harry started doing wand less magic, shooting spells very fast. He had learned a lot over the summer, so he shot a lot. He stunned 20 death eaters, and some other people did the rest. Once the battle was over most turned to look at Harry, and he realized this. So Harry took off running, strait pass Ron and Hermione and down the street. Someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.  
Harry saw from his badge that it was an Auror. And tried to run again.  
"Wait what's your name?!" The man yelled after him.  
Harry stopped and turned around, most people on the street were watching him.  
"Chris, Chris Jacobs." He replied then turned and ran before anyone else tried to catch him.  
Harry ran down the street and into an empty ally. He concentrated on the apparating spell he read about. He suddenly heard a 'POP' and he opened his eyes. He was standing next to his old babysitters house, Mrs. Figg. He checked changed back to his normal self, then ran back to the Dursleys. Little did he know that Mrs. Figg saw him through her window.  
  
A couple days later was Harry's Birthday. He got questioning letters from Ron and Hermione. He got letters from Sirius, Hagrid, and Hogwarts. He was told he was going to be a perfect along with Hermione, and Ron. He learned a lot of new spells doing wand less magic from the books he bought.  
  
On September 1st Harry went to Kings Cross Station by a grumpy Uncle Vernon. He dropped Harry off and left without a word. Harry pulled his things towards platform 9 ¾, and walked through the barrier. On the other side was a huge scarlet strain, and lots of kids. There were also people in Blue robes walking around watching over everything. He shrugged and got on the train. He chose a compartment in the middle of the train that was empty, then walked back to the platform to look for his friends. Soon he saw a group of red haired people. He ran over to them, and was immediately in a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley.  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley!" Harry said.  
"Come on Harry, Hermione, we had better go and get on the train," Ron suggested," Bye Mum!"  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped on the train and went back to Harry's compartment.  
"Harry remember in Diagon Ally, when the death eaters came?" Asked hermione. Harry nodded as she continued, "Well, after that guy ran off an Auror came and said his name was Chris Jacobs. Anyway Chris used some really advanced spells on the death eaters (D.E.) and now the ministry is looking for him. I heard Dumbledore is to. Everyone wants to talk to him."  
"Wow, why does everyone want to see him?" Harry asked.  
"Harry that doesn't matter," Ron said, "Harry why did you go after the death eaters?"  
Harry replied slowly "It was like instinct. I just felt I should do something."  
"Ok then Harry! Well I can see you don't want to talk about it so change of subject."  
The topic changed to quidditch and Ron said he had been practicing for keeper. Halfway through the train ride there was a sudden explosion. It blasted the train of the track. When the compartment stopped moving Harry changed back into Chris and climbed out of the window. He turned and helped his two pale friends out next.  
Harry turned to look around a soon saw DE and Voldemort. His scar started to hurt a little but he didn't care. Harry hid Ron and Hermione behind a bush. Then turned and walk towards Voldemort and his supporters. He faced Voldemort who had a smile on his face.  
"What has some little teenager standing up to me?" Voldemort asked.  
"Yes" Harry replied coolly  
"What do you think you can do put a tickle charm on me?"  
"No, but I can do this."  
Harry waved both hands and all of Voldemorts supporters fell down stunned. Harry thought he saw a flash of fear in Voldies eyes.  
"Who are you" Voldemort asked  
"Chris Jacobs" Harry replied.  
Suddenly Voldemort shot the killing curse at Harry. It hit him but had no affect. Voldemort was clearly surprised. Even Harry didn't know what happened. It felt as if he absorbed it and it made him stronger.  
"Ya know Tom, hurting people will not help you get your way!"  
"Don't call me that!" Voldemort yelled in rage  
"What that's your name!"  
"I'll be back Jacobs!" With that Voldemort disaparated. Harry turned around to face the school. Dumbledore was walking towards him with a look of amazement on his face. Harry put his hand up gesturing for him to stop. Dumbledore did and Harry disaparated to a big bush near by. He changed back to himself and aparated next to Ron and Hermione, who looked at him in surprise. A little while later the train was back on the tracks and was heading towards Hogwarts again.  
"Harry how did you do all that? I mean you stunned the DE with your hand then you survive the killing curse! Again!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"I don't know. It started over the summer I guess. I was making weird things happen and I couldn't explain! So I borrowed books from Hogwarts a decided to practice wand less magic. It worked and I found it easier than using a wand! Then in Diagon Ally the DE attacked and I didn't want to draw attention to me. So I changed into someone that nobody has ever seen before. When they attacked now I decided to change again. But when Voldemort through the killing curse at me, I don't know what happened! It was like I absorbed it and it became sort of energy. It's hard to explain!"  
"Wow!" Hermione and Ron said at the same time.  
Soon they were riding up to the castle and Harry got a glimpse of Hogwarts. It was a strange feeling, like he was meant to be here. Almost like the castle was calling to him and pulling him home. When they arrived in the great hall Harry automatically looked up at the enchanted ceiling. After a while everyone sat down at there respective table. Then Dumbledore stood up.  
"Hello and welcome back students! It was a pretty rough train ride here, so I have something to say before the sorting. A school in America was attacked, California to be exact. There are about 20 exchange students as well as first years. Ah here they are!"  
Professor McGonogal led the students up to the front of the great hall where the Sorting Hat was placed. It opened it's mouth and began to sing  
(I'm not a good poet so I'm not writing anything here!)  
The great Hall clapped loudly as the Hat finished.  
"When I call your name please come and try on the sorting Hat." McGonogal said.  
She sorted all the first years then started to sort the exchange students. There were three 2nd years, five 4th years, four 5th 6th and 7th years. Gryffindor got two 4th years, one 5th, two 6th, and one 7th. The new 5th year was very pretty. She had curly long brown hair, blue eyes, and well lets just say a lot of guys were staring at her. She came and sat down next to Hermione and across from Harry and Ron.  
"Hi! Mine name is Samantha Rose! Just call me Sam, that's what my friends called me!" she said in an American accent.  
"Hello! I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley, and that of course is Harry Potter." Harry expected to get his scar looked at normally but Sam didn't even glance.  
"So how does a girl get some food around here?" She asked jokingly.  
"We have to wait for Dumbledore to make his speech." Ron told her. Just then Dumbledore stood and looked around the great Hall.  
"Hello and welcome to new and old students. We had quite an eventful train ride this evening. But luckily there was someone there to stop Voldemort and his supporters. So if any of you see him please tell him I said thank you. This year as always the forbidden forest is off limits, and Quidditch tryouts will be on September 20th. We also have a returning defense against the dark arts teacher, Remus Lupin. He will be arriving tomorrow with his dog snuffles. Well with that said dig in!" the plates were filled with food but Hermione, Ron, and Harry were busy looking at each other and grinning.  
"Remus and Sirius are back!" Hermione said excitedly.  
"Sirius didn't say anything!" Harry said surprised that his godfather aka snuffles didn't tell him he was coming with Remus. Sirius and Remus were Harry's parents best friends. Sirius was blamed for helping in getting James and Lily Potter dead, then killing Peter Pettigrew. But Peter faked his death and was the real trader. Remus was a werewolf so they gave him the nickname moony. James, Harry's dad, Sirius, and Peter became animagi. So they turned into animals. James was a stag aka Prongs, Sirius was a dog aka padfoot or snuffles, and Peter was a rat aka wormtail. The four group of friends became known as the Marauders, best pranksters of all time!  
After a while dinner was over and they all headed up to there common rooms. When they got to the Gryffindor common room they four sunk into chairs around the fireplace. Around eleven o' clock Everyone was asleep except for Harry and Samantha. They sat on a couch talking about different things. Harry found out she loved quidditch and planned on trying out for the one chaser spot. Sam told him all about California and her school. He was beginning to like Sam a lot!  
"I better get to be!" Sam yawned, "We start classes tomorrow!"  
"Yeah goodnight."  
"Thanks for talking to me Harry!" She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walked calmly up the stairs and into her dorm. Soon Harry followed.  
  
The next day Harry awoke around 6:00 from another nightmare. None of his room mates were up so he decided to practice flying. He grabbed his broom and jumped out the window. He loaded the broom halfway down, and flew towards the quidditch pitch. He had decided to try a new trick that nobody has done before. He flew up about one hundred feet in the air and stood up on his broom. Then he jumped off into a dive, and when he was about 30 feet from the ground he summoned his broom using wand less magic. He pulled out of the dive at around 5 feet from the ground. Harry practiced all kinds of tricks until it was around 7:00, and he went back to the castle.  
What Harry didn't know was that there were two people in the stands he never saw. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonogal. The two stood and started heading up to the castle.  
"Albus how is he doing those tricks?" McGonogal asked.  
"Harry is getting powers that we did not know he would get. But he his doing amazing things on a broom I've never seen done before." Dumbledore answered.  
They kept on walking up to the castle while Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room. When he got there the only people in the room were Hermione, Ron, and Sam.  
"Hey guys!" He said coming through the portrait hole.  
"Hey" They all replied.  
"I have an idea. Lets go pull a prank on the Slytherins!" Harry suggested. They all agreed so Harry put his broom away then led the way to the kitchens. Breakfast hadn't started yet so they cursed all the food.  
They went back upstairs and into the Great Hall. The food was just appearing. They sat eating breakfast until the Slytherins came in. Then the four of them got identical grins on there faces. It was obvious that Samantha did pranks at her old school. All the students were soon in the Great Hall and eating all of a sudden there was a loud 'POP' and all the Slytherins became farm animals. Then they changed back and all their food blew up. By then the whole hall was laughing. Dumbledore stood up  
"Well it looks as if there are pranksters among us!" His eyes looked over to Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers. They shook there head and looked completely surprised. Dumbledore then looked over to Harry who was grinning like mad.  
"Well of to classes with the lot of you!"  
Harry looked at his time table and saw he had transfiguration first. He walked into McGonogal's classroom and took a seat next to Sam and Ron. Professor McGonogal came in and took roll, then she discussed what they would be doing.  
"Today we are going to start on Animagi! I'm going to give you a potion that shows you what animal you are going to be."  
She called them up one at a time and they took a potion. Hermione took it and became a cat for about 30 seconds. Ron became a fox and Samantha became a white tiger cub. This surprised everyone. She was a pretty baby tiger with blue eyes. Then when Harry took it he became something nobody expected. A phoenix. McGonogal and the class stared at him. When he turned back into human McGonogal told him to wait after class.  
When class was over Harry stayed after. He walked up to McGonogal's desk, as she turned to look at him.  
"Harry Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office." she told him.  
Harry headed up to Dumbledores office and over to the gargoyle. He got tired of guessing names so he just politely asked it to move, and it did. He ran up the moving staircase and knocked on the door at the top.  
"Come in" came Dumbledore's voice. Harry walked in and sat down in front of the desk.  
"Harry I asked Professor McGonogal to send you here because I want to do a test on you. Is that ok?"  
"Yea sure. But what does this test for?"  
"It tests to see how much power you have."  
So Dumbledore took out his wand and asked for Harry's hand. He pointed the wand in the middle of his palm and muttered a spell. All of a sudden gold lights shot from Harry's fingers. Dumbledore looked surprised and Harry looked curious.  
"What does that mean Professor?" Harry asked once the light died out.  
"That Harry I can't tell you yet."  
So a few minutes later Harry left the office and headed towards charms class. In charms they learned about an aparating charm. You could move things from one place to another, just not people. Harry managed already new the charm so he got it on first try. After that they had Potions. Snape walked in the classroom, and started writing ingredients down on the board.  
"Today you will be learning how to make a strong healing potion." he said.  
They all got to work and Snape walked around the classroom looking at the potion. Harry was about to add the last ingredient to turn the potion red.  
"Mr. Potter the potion is not supposed to be green! 20 points from Gryffindor."  
"But I just need to add the last part"  
"Don't talk back to me! You are just as bad at potions as your father was!"  
At this last comment Harry grew extremely angry, and all of a sudden Snape flew back against the wall. Harry stood with his hands on his desk and glared at Snape.  
"Don't insult my father!" He yelled at him. Then his desk exploded with pieces flying everywhere. The class and Snape stared at him. He quickly walked out of the classroom and down the hall. He was just about up to the Gryffindor common room when he thought twice about it. He figured he would try something new. He looked at a stone gargoyle in front of him. He concentrated and pictured a room on the other side. He walked up to the gargoyle and said in parslemouth "Harry Potter". The gargoyle moved aside to show a huge room. It had a big fireplace, huge bed, comfy looking chairs, a desk, and it was all done in scarlet and gold.  
Harry decided to keep adding rooms. In the end he made a bathroom, training room, potion room, and amazingly a library. After this Harry lay down on his bed and fell asleep. When he awoke it was dark out side. He looked at his watch and it read 3:00. He jumped up and walked out of the room. He walked down to the common room and up to his dormitory. Everyone was asleep so he got his things and wrote a note for Ron.  
Dear Ron,  
Don't worry about me I'm fine! I just need a little time to myself. Sorry about what happened in potions. I'm not going to come to classes tomorrow or even the common room. I'm staying in a room that nobody knows of. Don't worry I'm going to be fine. Tell everyone who worry's that I'm ok. See you soon.  
Harry  
Harry left the note on his bed then aparated his stuff to his room. He grabbed his broom and flew out the window. He flew around until he found his window. He said the password and flew in. His stuff was sitting by his bed. He put his broom away and lay down on the bed to sleep again.  
When Harry woke up he saw that it was around 6:30. He grabbed his broom and jumped out the window. He did the same thing he did the day before, flew out to the quidditch pitch and practiced tricks. At around 7:30 he flew back to his window and climbed in.  
During the day he went into his training room. He conjured a sword and a fake person to fight against. After about an hour sword fighting seemed second nature to him. So he put away the sword and decided to practice wand less magic. When he got tired of doing spells he new he decided to make up some spells.  
He conjured a fake animal that was hurt. He then put his hand over it and said a word that just came into his head. "heal threw". The animals cuts went away and he looked as good as new. Harry wrote that down in a book he was making of spells. So far he had over one hundred. All the spells he was coming up with were spells that it seemed he new already. Like it was there in the back of his head. After about 2 hours of wand less magic he headed over to the potion room. He practiced potions of all kinds and was actually good at it. Soon Harry started to get a hungry feeling in his stomach and looked at his clock. It read 6:30. He jumped up and put on his robes, then ran down to the kitchens under his invisibility cloak. He tickled the pear in the picture and walked in. Harry took of the cloak and was immediately surrounded by house elves. One he recognized came up to him.  
"Hello Harry Potter! Dobby is really glad you have come to see us!" Dobby said happily  
"Dobby do you mind if I grab some food and go? I can see your busy." Harry asked.  
"Oh of course Harry Potter!" Harry soon left with an arm fool of food. While walking with the invisibility cloak he passed the teachers lounge.  
"Albus I think he should be expelled! Attack on a teacher, walking out of class, then not turning up the next day!" came Snape's voice.  
"Severus are you sure you did not do anything to Harry to make him mad?" Came Dumbledore's voice.  
"No of course not!" Snape said.  
Harry got an idea. He stuffed the food into his pocket then conjured up a quill and parchment. He wrote a quick note then aparated it into Dumbledore hands.  
"What is it Albus?" Snape asked  
"It says 'Yes he did, Snape insulted my father for no reason at all. I only left because I needed to calm down! Harry'. So are you still sure you didn't do anything?" Dumbledore asked obviously amused.  
"Well, um, he through me against the wall!" Snape yelled.  
Another note appeared in Dumbledore's hands, "He said 'yeah well you shouldn't insult me for no reason'"  
"Potter will you where are you? Why are you listening to our conversation?" Snape asked annoyed.  
I'm listening because it involves me and I'm not telling you where!  
This appeared in Snape's hands. Harry slipped through the crack in the door so he could see them. Dumbledore was sitting next to Snape who had an angry look on his face.  
Tell him to take the look of his face. It could get stuck that way!  
Dumbledore read the note and a smile came on his face.  
"He says to not make that look or your face may stick that way."  
"He's in here?!?!"  
"Harry would you mind showing your self?" Dumbledore asked.  
Harry who had started eating a piece of bread took the cloak off himself to show that he was sitting in a chair right in front of them.  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore, Snape."  
Snape just glared at him and Dumbledore looked really amused.  
Dumbledore just looked at Harry and thought to himself 'I wonder if he knows how much power he has. He has such a busy life I'm amazed he copes with it all!'  
"Thanks for showing your self Harry." Dumbledore said.  
"No problem I was on the way to my room from the kitchens and I kind of heard you guys talking so I just decided to play around a bit. Hope you don't mind professor."  
"Not at all Harry. But what do you mean your room?"  
"Oh my room," Harry said quietly. "I didn't want to face my friends yesterday so I went to my secret room. I made it so you don't know about it."  
"Harry I would like you to show me this room of yours is that ok?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yeah sure."  
"Severus I will talk to you later."  
Harry and Dumbledore walked towards Harry's room. When they got to the Gargoyle Harry said his name in Parslemouth. The gargoyle moved to let them in, and Harry showed Dumbledore around his area.  
"What did you do all day Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Um, well I don't know if I should show you." Harry said quietly.  
"Go ahead I'm curious to know what you did in here."  
Harry grabbed a sword and fought the fake person like he did last time. Dumbledore was surprised to find that he taught himself this in one day. He looked as if he has been doing it for years.  
"Professor, I, um, I can also do wand less magic. I made up lots of spells to. Here."  
He handed Dumbledore his book of spells. Dumbledore looked through them and thought to himself 'He is showing great talents! He is making up spells, wow, that's really hard to do and he has over 100!'  
"Well Harry you have my permission to miss classes again tomorrow and whenever you need to, and to practice more. You also have my permission to stay in here from now on. Also there is one more thing I would like to ask you, would you like to stay here over summer break instead of going back to the Dursley's?"  
"Thanks and yeah I would love to stay!" Harry replied really happy about the idea of staying at Hogwarts. "Oh and Professor?"  
"Yes"  
"When you asked about Chris Jacobs, well, he says your welcome."  
"You know who he is?" Dumbledore asked  
"Yep I know him. Met him over summer break."  
"Where is he at do you know?"  
"He's ah, in the castle."  
"Really? I would like to meet him. Can you get him for me?"  
"Yeah sure professor."  
Harry got up and walked out of the room. Once he got outside the gargoyle he changed into Chris Jacobs. He said the password and walked in. Dumbledore looked up to look at him, and smiled when he saw him.  
"Hello professor Dumbledore."  
"Please call me Albus"  
"Ok so what did you want to see me about?"  
"I wanted to ask you about these powers you have."  
"What about them?"  
"Well, you have really strong powers. I was just wondering if you would like to join the Order of the Phoenix, it's a group that fights Voldemort and his supporters"  
"What days would meetings be on?"  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"Ok I will join"  
"Great! Here," Dumbledore handed him a box and continued, "It has a uniform, badge, and other things you will need. Good luck and I will see you soon!"  
Harry walked with him out the door and then they turned separate ways. Once out of eyesight he changed back and went back to his room.  
Inside he opened the box, and inside were blue robes. There was also a sparkly ear piece of some sort. It reminded Harry of a muggle detective. He kept looking through the box and through the papers of what things were. When he got to the list of what levels people were on he checked to see where he was.  
The highest levels were a phoenix, second/griffins, third/wolves, forth/mesmerd, fifth/owls (trainees). When Harry looked at his badge he saw he was just an owl. not for long though, he thought to himself.  
Harry put the earpiece on and it turned invisible. Harry looked to see when his next meeting was and saw that it was the next day at 12:00. He was supposed to meet Dumbledore in the great Hall.  
So Harry finished eating the food that was in his pockets and went to sleep. The next morning he practiced some more then went to get ready for the meeting. He changed into Chris and put on the blue robes. On his way to the great hall Harry saw a painting that he didn't notice before. It was of the Gryffindor lion. Suddenly he fell into a translike state and a vision came to him,  
A man was walking down a corridor in Hogwarts. He was looking for some thing. When he came across a blank area of wall he conjured a picture of the Gryffindor lion. He hung it on the wall then closed his eyes. A minute later he opened them and walked up to the painting.   
"Heir to Gryffindor" the man said clearly.  
The picture opened and inside was a little space. He pulled a book, box, and parchment from his cloak and sat it in there. Then he turned and kept walking.  
Harry came out of his trans and looked at the picture. He said clearly "Heir of Gryffindor" and the painting opened. Inside was a book, box and parchment. He grabbed the parchment and read: To Harry Potter,  
I made this picture so that when you are ready it will show itself to you and only you. Inside this box is a ring and a necklace. I want you to give the ring to your wife when you get married. It will keep her safe and it is also a beautiful wedding ring. I want you to were the necklace at all times. If you are ever in danger just grab it and say where you want to go. This book is of your past, about your family, and about your powers. A seer predicted a prophecy and it included you. Please take care of this stuff for me and good luck.  
Godric Gryffindor  
Harry grabbed the box and opened it. The ring was just beautiful. It was gold with a diamond in the center. The diamond was center of a golden and silver flower. The necklace was a red ruby encircled in gold wires. In the center of the ruby you could see a lion, it was really small but it was there. The necklace was on a gold chain. He put the ring in his pocket and put the necklace around his neck.  
He then grabbed the book which looked as good as new. He decided he would look at it later and shrunk it to put it away in his pocket.  
Harry closed the picture and it vanished. He walked the rest of the way to the great hall the whole time thinking of the stuff he just got. Dumbledore watched in wonder as the 19 year old boy walked over to him, obviously deep in thought.  
"Ready to go?" asked Dumbledore  
"Yeah, where exactly are we going?" Harry asked   
"We are going to go to a big castle in Scotland. We will aparated there, so lets head out.'  
They walked down to the gates of Hogwarts and Dumbledore sent Harry a mental picture of the place and Harry aparated.  
Harry appeared in a huge castle. It was done in red and gold, obviously Gryffindor fans, Harry thought to himself. The walls had pictures of phoenix's and the room that he was in had a big table in the middle. He was surrounded by about 30 people all of whom were in blue robes.   
Dumbledore came up behind him and waited until he got Chris's attention.  
"Just go to that room right there and Anna will help you." Dumbledore pointed out a room to Harry's left. Harry walked over to it and went in. Inside was a huge padded room with about 5 people in it. A girl walked up to him, she looked about 21 and had blond hair and blue eyes.  
"hey what's your name?" she asked  
"Chris, Chris Jacobs"  
She looked up at him remembering him as the one who saved the people in Diagon Ally.  
"Ok we will start you on a sword. Do you know how to use one?"  
"Oh yea. It's like second nature to me." She looked up surprised again.  
"ok well you go fight that man over there."  
Harry looked over to see a man about 19 with brown hair sitting against the wall, and he walked over to him.  
"Hey she said I'm supposed to sword fight you." Harry told him. The man looked at him then stood up.  
"Hi I'm Erik. They said they would find someone to fight me, no one here is good enough yet."  
"Ok lets start then. By the way I'm Chris."  
They both grabbed a sword and faced each other. Then they started and everyone in the room stopped to watch. Erik was good but Chris was obviously better. Harry stepped and turned, slashed and blocked. He seriously thought he was getting better by the second. When it was over Erik's sword was about three feet away and Erik was on the ground. Harry stood with his sword pointed at Erik's chest not even breathing hard.  
An applause broke out and Harry helped Erik stand. Anna came over to him and told him to go over to the dueling area. She watched him go in wonder then turned and went back to her job.  
Harry walked over to the area where people were dueling.  
"Hey your Chris right? They said you are pretty good at dueling so we want to see what you can do. We are going to set you up with a shadow person. You will fight him and we will grade your level." said a man with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes.  
Harry was soon standing in dueling form waiting for the shadow to go. He let the shadow throw curse after curse for about two minutes then shot a very powerful stunning spell.  
"That was great, so we are going to set it up again and try to do more curses this time ok?" said the man again. Harry nodded and got ready.  
The shadow threw curses and so did Harry. Harry threw the best curses he knew and curses he made up. After about ten minutes the shadow was stunned again, and Harry wasn't even panting.  
About three minutes later Dumbledore came in and walked over to the man. He said something then turned to Harry.  
"Chris come with me please." he said. Harry followed him into another room that had a table and four chairs.  
"Please sit down Chris I would like to talk about something with you."  
Harry sat down and waited for Dumbledore to continue. Dumbledore did something Harry hadn't expected, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's head.  
"Tell me who you are." He said in a cold voice.  
"Chris Jacobs" Harry replied.  
"I ran a test on the name and family and there is nobody by that name. You have a lot of power for someone that doesn't exists. Now tell me who you are."  
"I'm not a dark wizard if that's what you are wondering." Harry replied calmly.  
"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked again.  
"I get asked that a lot. Fine" Harry stood up and backed away from Dumbledore a little. He waved his hand and became Harry Potter again. He looked at Dumbledore who looked surprised. "See I'm not a dark wizard. I was actually wondering when you would figure it out."  
"Harry please go back to Hogwarts, and I will talk to you about this tomorrow. You have to go to the gates to aparated."  
"Ok professor and I don't need the gates."  
Harry grabbed his necklace and thought about his room and felt himself disappear with a 'POP'.  
  
Dumbledore's P.O.V.  
This man Chris Jacobs was a total mystery to me. So I decided to do a background check on the name. I soon discovered that there is no existing wizard by that name. This made me really wonder who he was, then I thought what if he was a Voldemort spy. I quickly went to the trainee room and asked to borrow him. I took him to the back room and cornered him about it. He kept saying his name was Chris Jacobs, then finally agreed to that he was not Chris. He stood up and took his disguise off and I was truly surprised. He was really Harry Potter. I asked him to leave but told him to go to the gates to apparate. He told me no then grabbed his necklace and disappeared.  
I went back to the meeting room and told the rest of the members about what I learned and they were surprised as well. I never thought he would carry that much power, but he obviously did.  
  
Harry went back to his room and sat down in front of the fire. Thoughts kept going through his head about what happened. He was wondering what Dumbledore would do now that he new who Chris Jacobs was. Harry's thoughts were soon gone as he slipped into a restless sleep.  
In a cold dark room a man was laying on the floor in front of a throne. Sitting in the throne has a man with blood red eyes and a snakelike face. A face Harry remembered from his fourth year.  
"Do you have the book Wormtail?" Voldemort asked.  
"N-No my lord"  
"And why not?" Voldemort asked in rage.  
"We think it is at Hogwarts my lord!"  
"Well find it. And Wormtail, for not having it sooner, Crucio!" 


End file.
